Oh Mother
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Maryse Lightwood surprises the Institute with a visit and it goes as well as you can imagine with new arrivals Clary and Simon being there. Which of course just happens to be the reason that she's there, at least in Clary's case. Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome Mother

Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments

Clace, Climon, Sizzy, Jalec, maybe Malec

Title: Oh Mother

Summary: Maryse Lightwood surprises the Institute with a visit and it goes as well as you can imagine with new arrivals Clary and Simon being there. Which of course just happens to be the reason that she's here, at least in Clary's case.

Author's Note: Warning, I made the mom a not so nice person in the beginning and I'm sorry if that offends people, especially those who read the books. But please remember that this is just a fanfiction, the whole point of them is having the freedom to change things from the canon version.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Welcome Mother

No One's Pov

The clashing of blades and the thud of arrows hiting various target could be heard throughout the training room. Jace and Izzy were currently dueling and Alec was of course working with his trusty bow. They all decided to get in some much needed training to pass the time while Clary took Simon out to feed. Things had gotten more hectic when they found out Simon was a vampire, at one point Alec wanted to kill him but that probably had more to do with the fact that he wasn't too fond of the former mundane. But he shut up about it when both Clary and Izzy threatened him. Speaking of Izzy and Simon they have been spending a lot of time together when they both admitted to the attraction they have towards each other, in fact they recently had begun dating, just like Clary and Jace and Alec and Magnus. Of course the only people who knew were each other, but that was all about to change.

Suddenly they all stopped and looked to each other with a knowing glance. Quickly they dropped their weapons and ran to the front entrance. And just like they thought there she was: Maryse Lightwood, Mother of Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood and honorary Mother of Jace Wayland. It had been a long time since any of them had seen her in person. All of them would occasionally video chat or call but beyong that there wasn't much contact. They figured that it must be important if she came all the way here. They pulled themselves out of their surprised dazes when she approached them and Izzy was the first to react.

"Hello Mother" She spoke us as she walked forward.

"My darling Isabelle, it's wonderful to see you" She reached towards her daughter and grabbed both of her hands and kissed her cheek. Izzy smiled at her mother and lead her back down the hall towards her brothers.

"Alexander"

"Mother" Alec grabbed her left hand in his and gives it a kiss then pulls her into a hug where she kisses his cheek also. They pull away and she turns to Jace. Jace wasn't her biological son but she loved him just as much as her other children and their relationship was just a precious.

"Hello Maryse, as usual it's lovely to see you"

"Always the charmer Jace, come here my dear" They pulled each other into a hug and this time Jace kissed her cheek. Once they were all done with their greetings they walked back to the training room and as they put away their weapons Izzy asked the question they've all been thinking ever since they laid eyes on her.

"So Mother is everything okay? You don't show up unless there's trouble"

"I'm afraid there is. We received information that you've found Valentines daughter and that she's supposedly in possession of the Mortal Cup. I've been sent here for confirmation, to question the girl and retrieve the cup by any means necessary. So where is she?" They all flinched and stared at each other nervously. But before they could answer her the sound of a door slamming and footsteps were heard. Moments later Clary and Simon ran into the room laughing and holding hands, which both Izzy and Jace would have been a tad bit jealous about if they didn't know that's how they've always been. Their happy moment was haulted when they saw Maryse. Jace cleared his throat and stepped forward for the introductions.

"Clary, Simon this is Maryse Lightwood, our Mother" Their eyes widened comically. Alec rolled his eyes, Izzy giggled and Jace remained normal on the outside but on the inside he was worried. He knew how Maryse could be and he had a feeling that they would clash with her, especially if she found out about their relationships with her kids.

After the shock wore off Clary moved forward to shake her hand with Simon close behind but still keeping his distance from the stranger. Ever since he discovered this world he wasn't very trustworthy went it came to unfamiliar faces.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Lightwood"

Maryse grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it very slowly, like she didn't even want to be touching her at all.

"So your Valentines daughter" She said coldy as she looked Clary up and down with distate, like she was responsible for everything her father had done. Clearly uncomfortable Clary moved back to Simon, noticing that is friend was upset wrapped his arm around her shoulder and spoke up, staring her dead in the eye where he could see what she was feeling.

"She's not her father, so back off" He sounded like jagged daggers and the others took a step back, they knew just how protective they were of each other.

Maryse was taken back by his tone but stood her ground and stared at him like he was a bug that needed to be squashed.

"What is a mundane doing in the Institute?" She spoke with disgust and said mundane as if it would make her sick by just saying it outloud. Simon didn't let it phase him, he was used to it because it's how Jace and Alec acted when he first came around. Jace doesn't do it anymore but Alec is a different story, it seems his hatred for Simon grew even more after he started dating Izzy. Of course Simon had to bring up the similiarity, and we all know that Simon's big mouth has gotten him into trouble.

"Now I know where Alec gets his taste from" He said with a grimance. Suddenly he found himself pinned to a wall with her blade pressed against his neck, it burned but she didn't seem to notice. Clary tried to move forward to protect her friend but Jace pulled her back and shook his head at her, it was his way of saying it was pointless to get in her way.

"Never disrespect my son like that against or I won't hesitate to use this on you" She threatened. And like I said before, Simon's mouth gets him into more and more trouble.

"And now I know where Jace gets his violent temper from. Are you sure he's not your real son?" That was the finale straw for her and she threw him across the room into a glass wall that divided the training platform from the rest of the training room. The glass shattered on impact and this time Jace didn't stop Clary from going to her friend. She helped him up and saw that shards of glass were imbedded in him everywhere and he was bledding from a lot of the cuts. If they didn't get him cleaned up he would lose enough blood to the point where he'd have to feed again. All of them agreed that they wanted to avoid him feeding as much as possible, that usually lasted up to the point where either he would die without it or go crazy with bloodlust and tried to bite one of them.

"Come on Simon, let's get you cleaned up" Izzy moved forward and tried to pull him out of the room and away from her mother but he wasn't done yet, there was one thing he had to do.

"For the record, I'm not a mundane" He flashed his fangs and hisses at her. Once he saw the surprised slash horrified look on her face he let Izzy pull him out of the room. Maryse face quickly turned to one of angry and she let it out on the remaining people in the room.

"You let a vampire into the Institute?! I don't believe this! At least it's not as bad as you protecting the daughter of our sworn enemy! She caused all of this, I bet she dragged that boy into this. She's ruining people's lives and you are letting her! And for what? The Mortal Cup? I know you two! Why haven't you taken it from her by now?!"

Everyone stood there in silence after she finished her outburst. But the sounded was replaced when Clary walked over to Maryse and slapped her in the face. The sound bounced off the walls but was quickly replaced by Clary's angry voice.

"How dare you! Just because you're a Shadowhunter that doesn't mean you're above him. Human or vampire he is still a much better person than you from what I've seen and I've only known you five minutes. You don't know us and honestly I hope that you never do. However we will try to be civil with you since Jace and Izzy mean so much to us but if you disrespect Simon for who is he, me for who my father is or for any other reason then we will have a problem. Now I have a feeling that you're hear about Valentine and the Mortal Cup and we will deal with that later. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on my best friend" She left with a flourish, grabbing Jace by the front of his shirt and pulling him along with her. He looked back at his mom with a shrug and went with her, leaving Alec and his mother alone.

"What is going on here Alexander?" He walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"You'll find out. Now let's get you to a room, tomorrow is going to be a long day"

As they walked to the housing all Maryse thought was just how crazy was this place ever since that girl came along? And just how much work will she have to do?


	2. More Problems For Mom

Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments

Clace, Climon, Sizzy, Jalec, maybe Malec

Title: Oh Mother

Summary: Maryse Lightwood surprises the Institute with a visit and it goes as well as you can imagine with new arrivals Clary and Simon being there. Which of course just happens to be the reason that she's here, at least in Clary's case.

Author's Note: Warning, I made the mom a not so nice person in the beginning and I'm sorry if that offends people, especially those who read the books. But please remember that this is just a fanfiction, the whole point of them is having the freedom to change things from the canon version.

Another Note: All of the chapters will be from the narrator's (aka my) point of view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: More Problems For Mom

No One's Pov

Izzy had just wiped away all of Simon's blood after removing the pieces of glass and was now quickly disposing the towel so he wouldn't be affected by the smell. She came back into the room to see Simon sitting on her bed looking uncomfortable, like he felt he didn't belong in here. Izzy sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder in comfort, being wary of his cuts. He responded by threating their fingers together and burying his face into her hair, breathing in her scene which he would never get tired of.

"Stay in here with me tonight, it might make you feel better" Izzy offered up.

"Is that really such a good idea with your mother here? If it was just Jace and Alec I had to worry about I'd be all for it but she's another story. She'd actually kill me unlike your brothers empty threats"

"Are you sure? Because I've heard that kissing and cuddling help your body heal faster" Izzy said sweetly and she kissed Simon's face and gently pushed him so he was laying on the bed. He laughed and pull her down so she was snuggled against his chest.

"Who I am to deny such a request from a beautiful woman" Simon chuckled when Izzy swatted his chest playful but he knew she was smiling. But sadly their sweet moment was ruined when the door was swung open to reveal Maryse who looked like she wanted to explode and Alec who just looked amused.

"Izzy are you really stupid enough to have sex with Simon while Mother is here?" That earned him a glare from the lovers on the bed and a even more surprised look from his mother.

"No Alec, I am not stupid enough to have sex with our mother here. And even if I wanted to right now I wouldn't because Simon is still healing. I wouldn't want to hurt him more that she did"

"Then why is he shirtless?"

"Because the only shirt I have is cut up and bloody and there is no way I'm wearing my girlfriend's clothes or anyone elses, you guys would kill me for even touching your clothes"

"True"

"That is enough! Isabelle how could you be okay with allowing yourself to touch this monster and Alexander, how come you didn't stop this and why haven't you done anything about it yet?! I thought you didn't like him?!" Maryse explained once she came out of her shock.

"Because I like him Mom. He's cute, smart, sweet and he makes me laugh. He treats me just as good as Jace and Alec do and he would die for me. He's everything that I've ever wanted and I don't care what you or anyone thinks" She stared her mother down so harshly she took a step back and looked over at her son, urging him to give his answer.

"You're right, I didn't like him at first but somehow he became bearable after becoming a vampire. He's less of a wimp and he actually stands up for himself and can take care of himself in a fight. And like Izzy said, he makes her happy and I'm fine with them being together so long as it stays that way"

"Aww I love you too Alec"

"Shut up Simon"

"I don't believe this" Maryse muttered to herself.

"You don't believe what?" A voice called out behind her. They all turned their attention to the door and there stood Clary and Jace. Both of them shared messed up hair and what appeared to be blooming hickeys. Alec, Simon and Izzy all shared a look with each other and grinned. It was Alec who decided to spill the beans.

"It looks like Izzy and Simon weren't the ones stupid enough to have sex with Mother visiting. But it appears that you were Jace"

"What?!"

Jace looked everywhere except at his mother and Clary didn't look ashamed at all and just shrugged at them like it was no big deal when to Maryse it clearly was.

"I was angry and I needed to let it out. And we all know that Jace likes angry sex" Everyone laughed when Simon covered his ears, just because he knew that doesn't mean he wants to hear about her sex life with Jace.

"So let me get this straight: Isabelle is dating a mundane turned vampire and Jace is dating Valentine's daughter and the reason we are all in this mess? Is there any other problems that I need to deal with"

Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace all shared an evil grin and turned to Alec paled and shook his head vigorously, begging them not to do this. But since he outed Clary and Jace it was only fair that they outed him. Don't worry, Maryse knows Alec is gay but she has no idea that someone managed to steal his heart. And when she finds out oh will it make even more problems for her.

"Alec is dating Magnus Bane"

Maryse Lightwood fainted. And no one outside that room will ever know unless they wish to face her wrath.


	3. Handling Things One At A Time (Or Not)

Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments

Clace, Climon, Sizzy, Jalec, maybe Malec

Title: Oh Mother

Summary: Maryse Lightwood surprises the Institute with a visit and it goes as well as you can imagine with new arrivals Clary and Simon being there. Which of course just happens to be the reason that she's here, at least in Clary's case.

Author's Note: Warning, I made the mom a not so nice person in the beginning and I'm sorry if that offends people, especially those who read the books. But please remember that this is just a fanfiction, the whole point of them is having the freedom to change things from the canon version.

Another Note: All of the chapters will be from the narrator's (aka my) point of view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Handling Things One At A Time (Or Not)

No One's Pov

By the time Maryse woke up it was already morning. When she thought back to how she ended up here the memories of last night came flooding back. Her daughter was dating a Downworlder, Jace was dating who some believed was the enemy and was holding back the Mortal Cup and her son was dating the infamous Magnus Bane. She didn't have any problems with her son being gay, she just didn't trust Bane with her flesh and blood or anyone else. But she would have to deal with all of that later, right now she had a job to do.

She made her way out of the room and down the halls towards the training room where she knew her kids would be. And she was right, sparring in the middle of the room was Clary vs Izzy and Alec vs Jace while Simon read a book close by. Taking a look at the title she noticed it was a tome containing practically everything you needed to know about vampires. Marye that this was good, at least he was smart enough to learn about what a monster he was. But enough about him, she had other business to attend you.

"Clary come with me. You and I have important things to discuss" She ordered firm and business like. It was implied in her voice that she wanted to be alone with her, Simon and Jace didn't like that idea. They both moved closer to Clary but she stopped them with a raised hand.

"It's okay guys, I'll be back" She kissed Jace's cheek and pulled Simon into a quick hug before following Maryse out of the room. They walked until they reached Maryse's bedroom, no one would disturb them there. She shut the door behind them gently and locked it, then she turned around to stare at Clary with a stern look. It was finally time to do what she came here to do.

"I'll get right to business, I know you have the Mortal Cup and I want you to give it to me now" Clary rolled her eyes at the demand, she had heard it enough already and she has given the same old speech enough times.

"I don't have the Mortal Cup and I don't know where it is. I didn't even have all of my memories until a few days ago!"

"What are you talking about?" Maryse asked her, she hadn't known about this.

"When I was ten my mother had Magnus Bane take my memories so she could protect me from your world. She tried to explain everything to me when I turned 18 but she never got the chance. Then I met Jace and everything fell into place"

"And how exactly did you meet Jace?" She questioned with a dark look, wondering how her son ended up with her.

"If you must know he bumped into while he was hunting a demon. I told him to watch where he was going and he was surprised that I could see him. I went to follow him when my friends couldn't see him and I stumbled upon him, Alec and Isabelle killing some demons. I accidently killed one myself. And the rest I'm sure you know"

"Yes I do , that's why we are both here. Clary, I'm sure my children have explained just how important the Mortal Cup is and in the wrong hands it will lead to not only the end of all good Shadowhunters, but to the end of the world as well. That is why you need to give me the Cup"

"I told you I don't have it! And even if I did I wouldn't give it to you" Clary told her harshly, Maryse glared back at her.

"And why not?" She outspoke with clenched teeth.

"Because I don't know you and I don't trust you. My mother protected the Cup with her life and if I do find it it will stay with me and the people that I trust"

"And what gives you the right to keep it from us?!" Maryse screamed out.

"Because Jocelyn Fairchild is my mother and I know that if she'd want anyone to look after it it would be me"

"I do not care about what your mother would have wanted. What I care about is that Cup and it is my job to make sure it is safe and doesn't get put into Valentine's hands. I cannot trust that you will not give it to him, especially since he is your father and you are still an outsider" Both of them were now face to face and wearing matching looks of distrust, loathing and determination.

"I will only give him the Cup if that is my last option. I will bring my mother home and you are not going to stop me. But I will say this, if she is returned to me safely before I find the Cup then I will see if she is okay with giving it to you. Am I clear? The only chance you have of getting it is when my mom comes home"

With that Clary walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Maryse rubbed her hands over her tired face, Clary Fairchild was a handful. And what's worse is that's just the start of her problems, she still had more things to deal with. So she took a deep breath and followed Clary back to the training room. When she entere all eyes were on her and she could tell that they were awaiting her next move.

"Clary has informed me that she is not possession of the Mortal Cup. While I do not believe her I wish to know what you think, even you vampire" She spoke to the room.

"She doesn't have it. If she did it would be with the werewolves or vampires right now" Simon was the first to speak up.

"I'm well aware that both sides of have approached her. But why would Clary have given them the Cup? They are not the one's holding her mother captive"

"No but they help me captive"

Maryse looked to Clary and her daughter, who she figured knew Simon best and she saw them both cringe, that was all she needed.

"So both the werewolves and vampires kidnapped you with the thought that Clary would have traded the Cup for you? That's ridiculous"

"No it's not, I would have done it" Mayrse looked at Clary confused.

"You told me that you would only give up the Cup for your mother"

"OR Simon. I wasn't going to have you use him against me. You can't use my mother since she's already gone. I love Simon just as much as I love my mother, I would die without him"

"Clary, I love you too but I wouldn't have let you trade the Cup for me"

"But Simon..."

"No Clary, you're mother is too important to you. Besides, I knew you'd find a way to get me out, you have before" Clary gave him a watery smile and ran over to leap into his arms. He grabbed her mid air and spun her around. Mayrse looked at them with shock but also curiousity, how could two humans be so close? Especially since they were dating her children. Speaking of them she looked over and saw Isabelle with a huge smile on her face. As for Jace and Alec they were trying to look like they didn't care but they both sported matching grins.

"Enough! We have more important issues! Such as your perverted relationships with each other!"

"Perverted?!" They all shouted at once.

"If any of us is perverted it would be you for being so interested in a bunch of teenagers love lives Mrs. Lightwood" An outside voice called out. Maryse turned around and her eyes widened with more shock and a slight amount of fear when standing infront of her was Magnus Bane.


	4. More Than She Can Handle

Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments

Clace, Climon, Sizzy, Jalec, maybe Malec

Title: Oh Mother

Summary: Maryse Lightwood surprises the Institute with a visit and it goes as well as you can imagine with new arrivals Clary and Simon being there. Which of course just happens to be the reason that she's here, at least in Clary's case.

Author's Note: All of the chapters will be from the narrator's (aka my) point of view.

Another Note: I decided that I wanted a Simon/Magnus friendship because I thought it would be interesting and Alec would "hate" it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: More Than She Can Handle

Narrator's Pov

Magnus smirked at Maryse and with a parting wink he walked over to Alec and kissed his cheek, whick made Alec blush.

"Sorry for being late but I had to reinforce some wards. Got to keep the people safe"

"It's okay"

"Yeah, we are used to you being fashionably late DramaKing!" Simon yelled as he and Clary walked over to join back with the group. Everyone rolled their eyes at the typical Simon-esk joke but Magnus smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Could be better. Things haven't gone well with the newest arrival" He sent a pointed look towards Maryse and she glared back. Magnus looked at everyone and saw Clary and Simon were wearing heated looked and Alec, Izzy and Jace were all looking away from their mother but he could see in their eyes that a part of them wasn't happy with what's been happening with their mother's visit. That's when Magnus decided to confront the problem.

"Care to explain why I am here and everyone in this room wishes you weren't here?" He turned towards Maryse and crossed his arms. She looked stunned for a moment and looked to her kids before turning to Magnus.

"You are here because I discovered what's been going on ever since the Fairchild girl and her no good friend came into the picture. You are here because somehow their actions have caused my children to enter into relationships that they have no reason to be apart of and that happens to include you. So here's what's going to happen: you, Fairchild and that boy are going to leave my children and have nothing to do with them unless it involves retrieving the mother or The Mortal Cup. Am I clear?" She looked at everyone with a look, daring them to challenge her and all of them wanted to. Magnus was the first to voice his objection.

"With all due respect Mrs. Lightwood there is nothing in this or any realm that will get me to leave Alexander. I can't speak for my friends but I'm sure they feel the same way"

"Hell yeah I do" Simon said as he pulled Izzy to him.

"I'm with Simon. I'm not leaving him just to make you happy" She told her defiantly.

"Sorry Mother but I agree with Izzy. You may have controlled every aspect of our lives before this point but not this, you do not have the right to choose who we care about" Alec grasped Magnus's hand and stared fiercly at his mother.

"All of my friends are right. I'm not going to let some outsider who knows nothing about our relationship decided what they think is best for us" Clary and Jace joined the group also wrapped in each other's arms.

Maryse had never been so infuriated in her life. Here three children who she loved more than anything were openly opposing her with some of the most dangerous things she had ever encountered as a member of the Clave. And as much as they appeared to be happy and in control, she felt that this still wasn't right. Right now she could only hope that using sound logic would convince them to change their ways.

"But what about the Cup? All of use know that getting it back and in the protection of the Clave should be our top priority"

"It is Maryse but use being together makes us stronger, faster, more powerful. Once we find the Cup we will be able to protect it better than anyone else" Jace explained.

"So you don't intend on handing it over to me once you find it?" Maryse was surprised, she believed that Alec or Jace would give her the Cup no questions asked. Izzy was the one to answer her.

"No Mother, Jace is right in saying that he can protect the Cup better than anyone. We have four shadowhunters, a vampire, a 300 year old warlock and an alpha. I don't think the Clave can do better than that"

"An alpha?! You've made friends with werewolves now?!" In her mind things just keep getting worse and worse.

"Someone talking about me?" Maryse whipped around to see a tall, muscular African American standing behind her. To be honest she was a little frightened to see him and she became terrified when she realized that he was the alpha they were talking about.

"Luke!" Clary ran over and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Hello Clary"

"Thank you for being here" She whispered in his ear.

"You know I'm always here for you" He kissed her cheek and set her down and then turned to the stranger in the room.

"So you're the one who's been causing these kids trouble"

"I'm not the one who's been causing problems around here, it's her" She pointed to Clary but she was unfazed, she's gotten used to taking the blame.

"Oh really? Then why have I gotten calls from both Clary and Simon telling me about what you've been doing to them and their partners?"

"I am looking out for my kids and just trying to protect them. And who are you to judge me on my parenting?!" Maryse and Luke were now face to face, like she had been with Clary not too long ago.

"I've been helping raise Clary for the past 18 years! I am the only father she has ever known and I won't let you belittle her anymore!" Maryse scoffed at me.

"If you raised her I can see the root of the problem, a werewolve raising a shadowhunter? That defys nature"

That's when Luke lost it, his fangs grew out and his eyes glowed. He was about to launch himself at her and it took all of them to hold him back from killing her. And after everything that's happened over the last two days Maryse Lightwood was now done too.

"I've had enough of this! One way or another I will do my job and get you apart. That is a promise!"

She stormed away and the room went silent. The sound of a slamming door echoed throughout the Institute. They all shared a lot and together they realized one thing: things were only going to get worse.


End file.
